Battle for Sundari
Battle of Sundari and other places. Ion cannons on Werda terrorized Death Watch transports. It was one of the last stages of the Mandalorian Protectors kicking out Death Watch into exile. Clan Leader Gallery Fezz needed to exit to Concordia to plan but Death Watch blocked his exit and opened fire as he ran through the massively wide corridor he landed in with his clan. They opened fire with wrist blasters and defended themselves with portable wrist shields, block of them until all the Death Watch attacking were dead. 4 out of the 8 clan members were dead. 4 Death Watch flew in and fought the 4 Clan members, taking out 2 clan members but the other two Death Watch being killed by Fezz and his last man and then them killing the remaining Death Watch. 6 More Death Watch came in and the soldier told his leader to go that he was too valuable but Gallery tried to argue but the soldier insisted and moderately pushed his leader towards the open space with the shuttle and his leader went and he held off the Death Watch, giving the leader enough time to take off but dying. Upper Sundari A Mandalorian Protector got down on all fours and fired his jet pack rocket at 6 enemies, taking them out and then arising and blasting through an incoming wave of flying enemies with his dual Westar pistols and then holstering them, only to have a Kal placed in the back of his neck by a Death Watch. Death Watch started joining the Mandalorian Protectors and fighting each other, many agreeing with their view points but never having a chance to join the previously made True Mandalorians. Aid They received aid in the north by a clan who wasn't official Mandalorian Protector but was a True Mandalorian remnant clan. These men fired almost rapidly with their Westar-35 blaster pistols at a Death Watch security platform which had Mandalorian Speeder's and tons of Death Watch to chase after any speeders or enemies sited. The platform's guards were pinned down and could not reach their near by repeaters mounted on tri-pods for blasting attackers as they would be exposed and killed. After the entire battle was over and they received word from their superiors of a retreat, their platform soon collapsed from repeated strikes but this was only after Sundari Prison Fight True Mandalorian ships released soldiers onto the platforms which easily took down the few Death Watch guards and entered the prison, killing any enemy in sight and taking control/torturing officers for security codes on how to open certain levels and overall run the base. After torture, the officers were killed. Upper Sundari Missiles were exchanged between the two forces constantly and many were dodged by flying to the side with jetpacks until entire levels collapsed and their missile supplies they had right with them were gone and they ended it in melee, Death Watch actually taking control again. Kom'rk Class ships scrambled and pushed back Mandalorian Protector forces to the edges of the city were they were annihilated by soldiers. New Mandalorian Protectors came with fully loaded missiles and fueled jetpacks and engaged the ships in combat, blowing many up whilst flying around them or cutting into them by blasting holes in their roofs with wrist blasters and dropping in and attacking. Some even rode on some, firing at others. This was humiliating for the pilots who's forces supposed to be on the ship were already deployed holding the dirty areas of the city. Upper Sundari was a phyric victory for the Mandalorian Protectors. Keldabe The heavy support by locals for the Mandalorian Protectors resulted in new recruits for the Mandalorian Protectors upon entering it and it was already dominantly anti-Death Watch and anti-New Mandalorian and housed some of the few remaining True Mandalorians, many who once knew Jango. The Death Watch had little presence there and those who did submitted and joined the Protectors or died. Tokursh Incredible numbers of Death Watch tried to take Tokursh but the Mandalorian Protectors held it, at massive casualties and being outnumbered but still kept it and Death Watch reinforcement waves ceased, the Mandalorian Protectors would not give the Death Watch more ground. Olankur Death Watch from a popular clan were chased here from some areas of Keldabe and threw down their arms, giving up on running and were stripped of useful gear and then left to die in the cold, revenge for their evil tactics against the other Mandalorians in the past. Siege of Peace Park in Sundari Mandalorian Protectors occupied Peace Park and Death Watch tanks, not used in years, were released to push them out but were disabled and its pilot's all killed. Hospital taking The hospital was taken, citizens allowed to keep entering but Death Watch repelled and security kept up. Trees Veshok Trees were taken for The Protectors to build bases. Enceri Enceri was largely unaffected due to bribes from the bar tender in the cantina paying Death Watch upon their takeover to stay away as it would disturb the regular costumers who largely were anti-Death Watch. Small fights however did happen with retreating Death Watch being hunted down and brutally beat to death. Norg Brall Norg Brall easily repelled the attempted Death Watch invaders so no Death Watch were there in the first place and raised it's clan's signs on huge flag poles, an Anti-Death Watch message. Many other cities had been involved in the fighting since it started and it was soon over after major clans managed to cause the entire Death Watch group to go into exile. Spar was celebrated. Mo're Vod Mo're Vod was a major informal leader during this conflict and celebrated over traditional Mandalorian Ale with his friends in Enceri and Gallery Fezz who returned. However, one Death Watch remained and dueled Gallery as he tried to return home on a Mandalorian automated transport to their town with beskads and managed to keep striking Gallery in the face area with his beskad using his crushgaunts to empower his strikes until the impact's killed them and then he was tied up and shot by Mandalorian Protectors who spotted him on patrol. Emd